PYRO'S DAY OUT
by lorkhan
Summary: Pyro walks in on Demoman and Scout and decides to get in on the action.


Scout jumps onto the bridge from the battlements on 2fort. He's about to make it across when Pyro airblasts him to the ground.

"MMMMMPHHH!"

Scout pops a can of BONK! and makes haste for the intel, watching his back for spies or whoever the fuck is interested in popping a cap in his tight little ass.

He hears the familiar beep of a sentry turret as he approaches the intel room. Scout stops and looks up straight and spiral for backup, but he's all alone deep behind enemy lines. Suddenly, Demoman screams behind him and charges, knocking Scout to the floor with his Eyelander.

"I hope you brought lube for your ass wrecking!" Demoman says as he slides Scout's shorts off of him.

The Engineer guarding the intel walks into the hallway to see what is going on and immediately runs back to his sentry. He is afraid of Demoman's giant cock, now fully erect and slapping Scout across the face.

Pyro walks down Spiral and sees Scout sucking Demoman's giant dick. Pyro's suit gets hot on the inside and he feels the need to take it off. Pyro finishes her dressing maneuver and comes up behind Demoman, grabbing his shoulders and kissing the back of his neck, his lips rough and unhealthy from constantly being in his suit.

Demoman turns his head and kisses Pyro on the lips, forcing his tongue into Pyro's mouth. Scout tries to squirm out from under Demoman's strong legs but Demo's knees close on Scout's hips and hold him in place. Scout grabs Demoman's ass and squeezes, sucking hard on the cock still in his mouth.

Pyro bends Demoman over, her fingers running down his back to his asshole, fingering the entrance playfully. Pyro licks his fingers and slips two into Demoman's asshole, fingering it gently, lovingly. Pyro's other hand grabs his own tit, pinching his nipple and moaning under his breath.

Demoman squirms and bends over Scout's face, forcing Scout to choke on his cock. He gags and breathes in a few of Demoman's stray crotch hairs. They smell manly, and also of crappy booze. Scout prefers soda to alcohol.

Pyro stands and says "MHHRRRHFFFH MRFFH MFFFF MRPMHF."

Demoman does as Pyro says and stands up, forcing Scout onto his hands and knees and ramming his rock hard cock into Scout's tight yet stretchy asshole. Pyro grabs Demoman's hips and mounts him, her cock now throbbing and slick with precum from playing with his own tits.

"MRRMMMPH MRRMF MPPHH. PHRMPH HRMFPH MMRMMMF FRMFR. MPPHFF MRFM MPRFM MRPH."

The Engineer moves his sentry into the hallway so that he can record the threesome without having to watch it himself. He recently added a camera to his sentry for occassions such as this, as it happens often.

Demoman moans and digs his fingernails into Scout's back, who is crying because he can't quite handle Demoman's giant cock in his slightly-too-small-for-Demoman asshole. Behind them, Pyro is screaming. "MMPPH! MMMRPFH! FRMMPH! MFRMF PHMRRRM FRM MMMPHF FRMPHRF!"

Scout can't handle it any longer. He cums hard, ropes of his jizzum hitting a suddenly undisguised Spy in the face. Spy screams because it got in his eye and it burns a little. Pyro reaches toward her pile of clothes and grabs his flamethrower, lighting Spy on fire while thrusting.

Spy grabs the health pickup and gets extremely far away from the three. He can't handle cum well. Or fire.

Demoman feels Pyro cum inside of his ass and spreads his asscheeks apart so that he can feel it dribble down his massively hairy ballsack. The sensation of Pyro's hot jizz in contact with his balls makes Demoman cum hard inside of Scout's swollen, throbbing asshole. Scout passes out from the pain/pleasure cocktail he received and no matter how many times Demoman hits him with his now flaccid cock he doesn't wake up.

Pyro is ready to go again and instead of going back into Demoman she walks into the intel room and waves at Engineer, his tits bouncing seductively while his cock bobs in time with her motions. Engineer gets a boner and tries to pretend that it is just his wrench but Pyro grabs it and massages the head with his massive breasts. Pyro slaps Engineer's cock against his mask, screaming "MMMRMPH MRRRF MPHFMR."

Pyro bends over and beckons for Engineer to stick his average sized yet thick as his forearm penis inside of her vaginabutt. Engineer's fetish is vagina butts so he immediately rams his dick into Pyro's ridiculously tight hole(s). It takes a little effort to force his cock inside of Pyro, but he hits Pyro's ass with his wrench a few times and manages to force the entire length of his dick inside.

"MMRRRPHM! MRRPF FRRPH MRRRFPHM!"

Engineer isn't used to non-robotic holes and cums inside of Pyro after only a few thrusts. He is satisfied with Pyro's work and gives Pyro a nice piece of reclaimed metal.

Pyro returns to the hallway and puts his clothes back on, getting backstabbed by the Spy he set on fire earlier before she manages to equip his flamethrower.

the end

rate 5 stars and share it with your loved ones (if you liked it)


End file.
